Club Ibez
by Jazzy Pony
Summary: Jay takes Piper clubbing for the first time. Aerrow and Wes find out and go after them. Oneshot. AerrowXPiper and some JayXWes ocXox [WesXJay is in a brothersister way]


Authors Note: I think it's about time I did an oneshot so here it is. I hope you like it and please review! It has my OC Jay in it to… (she is described on my profile)

Parings: AerrowXPiper JayXWes (brother/sister way)

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks but I do own Jay and Wes.

* * *

They had done it again. Those stupid boys had ruined yet another social dinner. Piper slammed the door to her room in furry. The crystals on her desk rattled and some of her books fell off their shelves. 

"Wait Piper" Aerrow called from behind the locked door, "it was an accident! We didn't mean to break that window! And Finn said he was sorry for… well… everything he did! Plus the Elemental Flyers said they didn't mind!"

But Piper knew that the defenders of Terra Neon (the elemental flyers) did mind and would not be inviting them back anytime soon. They had lost yet another chance to form an alliance with a fellow squadron.

"Damn it!" Piper screamed throwing a lamp at the door, "just go away! Leave me alone! You guys always ruin everything!" she sank onto her bed and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

On the other side of the door Aerrow sighed and walked away. He knew that Piper would mope in her room for a while, then she would give them a lecture, then she would ignore them for a while, and eventually she would talk to them. Even though Aerrow knew it would eventually be o.k. he still felt really bad. 

Joining the rest of his team in the hanger, he discovered another person had joined them.

"Hey Aerrow" Jay waved, "why the long face?"

"It's nothing" Aerrow dismissed the question.

"Oh no… not again… you guys!" Jay scolded heading for the stairs "you didn't ruin _another_ dinner did you?"

Finn stepped forward, "define ruin."

"Never mind, I'll go talk to her" Jay said swinging a backpack over her shoulder.

* * *

A knock jolted Piper from her thoughts. "Go away Aerrow!" she yelled. 

"Its Jay" came the muffled voice on the other side of the metal door, "can I come in?"

Piper got up and unlocked the door. "I'm so glad you're here" she said admitting her friend into her room then closing the door.

"Another dinner?" Jay asked, understanding shining in her eyes.

"Another dinner" Piper repeated with a nod, "it's becoming impossible to live with those boys! I cant go anywhere with them without getting embarrassed!"

"Which is why were having a girls night out tonight." Jay plopped down on the bed, tossing her backpack beside her.

Piper looked at her curiously, "we are? But there is no where to go."

"No where to go?" Jay laughed, "Girl, this is Terra Neon! It's famous for its night clubs. Don't tell me you've never been out to a club before?"

"Well… not really…" Piper blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well were going tonight. You need a break and need to have a good time." Jay stood and went to Piper's closet. "Now… we need to find you something totally hot to wear."

"I don't know… I mean Aerrow might not-"

"Aerrow doesn't control you" Jay said sticking her head in the closet, "plus I cant go alone. Wes would have my head!"

"Does Wes know?" Piper asked.

"No. He thinks I'm hanging out here for the time being… I know!" Jay said flinging clothes to the side "go tell Aerrow you're coming over to my place for a little while. That way both will be content and we can dance all we want."

Piper nodded and walked out to the bridge. Opining the door she found her teammates lounging around. They all looked up at her in surprise. "I'm going over to Jay's ship for a while" she said simply before turning and walking back to her room.

Jay met her at the door. "I found the perfect outfit for you!" she said dragging Piper into her room. She pilled some clothes into Piper's arms. "Here, put these on… lets see how thy look.

A few minuets later Piper was admiring herself in the full length mirror. "Wow" she whispered, turning in a circle. She was dressed in a black mini skirt with knee high black boots. Her red halter top showed off her curves exceptionally well.

"Here, put these gold bangles on" Jay said appearing behind her. She looked stunning in a midnight blue half tank top (a tank top with only one sleeve) Her silver mini skirt was complimented by silver and blue high heeled sandals. The Azure stone glimmered around her neck.

"You look great!" Piper said admiring her friends outfit. "You've done this before haven't you."

"Maybe" Jay gave her a sly look, "anyways… let's get going. I know the perfect place to go!"

They opened the door silently, poking their heads out. After making sure the coast was clear, the dashed to their skimmers. Starting them up the girls roared off to the city.

* * *

Wes looked up from his book. "Hey Tex… where did Jay say she was going again?" 

"I think she said she was going to study crystals with Piper. We saw their ship when we landed, remember?" The rust haired pilot said. He looked around jumpily, "I'm frankly more worried about where Crowe is."

The door behind him opened and Crowe walked in eating a Popsicle. Tex jumped and screamed, throwing himself behind the couch. Crowe burst out laughing, "I was…I wasn't trying to… to scar you this time!" she managed so say between laughs.

Wes shook his head and looked at the table. 'Weird' he thought, 'why didn't Jay take her crystal books?' he thought. 'I bet she just forgot. I'll run them over to her.' He got up and grabbed the books. "I'm running these over to Jay" he announced to anyone who was listing.

* * *

Aerrow looked up as the door to the bridge opened. He got to his feet. 

"Wes? What are you doing here?" he greeted Jay's older brother.

"I came to give these to Jay" he said putting the books on the table, "she forgot them when she came over."

Aerrow looked confused, "I though the girls were at your place?"

Wes looked at him shocked. Then something in his blue/green eyes clicked and he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "oh no… oh no, oh no."

"What?" Aerrow asked, "are you saying the girls aren't there?!"

"No, there not" Wes said turning to the door, "but I do know where they might be."

"Where?"

"The Ibez" Wes answered.

"The I-what?"

"The Ibez. It's a dance club that Jay went to once. It used to be a good place to go, but lately it's held some shady characters." He was now running down to his skimmer, Aerrow fallowing.

"Did someone say Ibez?" Stork asked, popping out of thin air. "Oh, hi Wes… anyways, I herd that the Ibez has the number one rape ratings in all of Atmos."

Wes sped up, "then Jay and Piper are in danger!"

* * *

"Here we are" Jay said holding the door open for Piper, "The best club on Terra Neon. The Ibez" she swept into the foyer and briefed Piper on the club. "They play the largest mix of styles here. From rap to techno to rock and even dance. Basically anything but country/western." 

Together they walked into the connecting room that held the dance floor. As Pipers eyes adjusted to the dim light she could pick out many teens dancing under the flashing lights.

"Hey there" a voice said over the blasting bass. The girls turned around to find two boys looking at them.

"Care to dance?" the black haired one asked Jay. She gave him a sly look.

"If you think you can keep up."

"You're on" he said leading her to the dance floor. Jay turned and gave Piper and encouraging wink.

"Shall we fallow them?" the other guy said. He was tall with brown hair and dark eyes. Piper nodded and allowed him to pull her to the dance floor. Pretty soon she was swinging from partner to partner, allowing the music to control her moves. 'This is great' she thought. 'Jay is so brilliant!'

She bumped into somebody. "Oh sorry!" she turned. Her hand flew to her mouth. "AERROW!"

Jay danced like never before. She hand worn out her first partner and had soon lost count of who she was dancing with. All she knew was that her latest partner had a thing for dancing really close behind her. Suddenly he pulled away.

"May I cut in?" a voice behind her said. She spun around to face her brother.

"Wes?!... uh… I can explain!" she stammered as he pulled her towards the exit.

"I sure hope so" he growled. The walked into the foyer where only a few people were milling about. Aerrow was standing with Piper in a corner.

"This is entirely my fault" Jay said stepping forward, "I just dragged Piper along because I thought she needed a break for once."

"Did you know this place has the number one rape rating in Atmos?" Wes practically yelled at Jay. "You girls could have been seriously hurt, or worse!"

"So you're saying we can't take care of ourselves?" Jay snapped back.

"That's not what we're saying" Aerrow cut in, "we trust you guys, it's them we don't trust." He gestured to the dancing teens in the other room.

"Well why are you so mad at us them?" Piper asked.

"Were mad because we worry" Aerrow turned to her, "I worry about you all the time. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I couldn't bear to see you hurt" Wes said pulling Jay into a hug, "I couldn't bare to know that I wasn't there to protect you. That's why I worry. Im not mad."

"Lets go home" Jay said walking towards the entrence. Wes fallowed for a second, then stoped.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" he yelled, "Are you trying to attract a rapist?"

"No! I'm not a slut!" Jay yelled back.

"You and I are going to have a long talk when we get back!" Wes called after her. The two disappeared outside.

Aerrow turned to look at what Piper was wearing and frowned. "That new"

Piper blushed, but frowned. "I just wanted to have a good time. I didn't know you would diassaprove to that."

"I don't" Aerrow said putting an arm around her shoulder, "I guess I'm just disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

Piper looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Great' she thought 'now he'll never trust me and he'll never feel the way I feel about him'

"Also" Aerrow interrupted her thoughts; "I'm a little jealous that you'd rather go out with Jay then me" he teased. Piper smiled. "You really do look great" he added.

Piper blushed and looked up into his eyes. He was so close all she had to do was reach up and… "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you to" he whispered back kissing her gently. The pulled away and looked at each other. Then went in for another…

The next morning Piper woke up and smiled. She touched her lips. They tingled beneath her fingers. She knew that no matter how many social dinners he messed up, she could never stay mad at Aerrow. Finn on the other hand…

* * *

AN: That was pretty bad. Not the style I usually write with. But it was my first one shot. Please review and tell me what I need to improve on! 


End file.
